mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Keep Calm and Flutter On/@comment-5926076-20130119185243
Obvious spoilers so if you haven't seen the episode yet, avoid this until you do. If you have or just don't give a crap, let's get started. -Well aparently while you're in stone, you can not only hear but you can also move your stone positions from time to time. If only the people who met Medusa knew that. -I don't know what kind of use Discord would have for Celestia, but I'm assuming it's making cake out of thin air everytime she wants it. -Fluttershy, the only one Discord couldn't hypnotize without force. Discord, the only one immune to the stare. I could see them playing mind games alot I have...very mixed feelings for this episode. It's not bad mind you; in fact, I'm not raging about the Discord reforming thing as much as I thought I would (although it still saddens me he's no longer an antagonist but I'll get over it as long as he stays neutral). I just...well I'll explain in a bit. I just want to say Fluttershy was awesome in this episode, just well written. Discord was well written too. Spike was a bit of a pansy in this one (gotta step it up little buddy), but for the most part he was still likeable. Also kind of find it ironic Spike accused Discord of causing distruction when he did that as well in one episode, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt because it was unnintentinal Plus it's always good that he's with the group. Discords being silly was cool it was all good. They even had a cute Beauty and the Beast joke. Then it got to the part where the statement of Fluttershy being Discords first friend.....and that's were the mixed feelings come in. Obviously Celestia knew friendship was a way to reform him if she had Fluttershy do it, so my question is why the **** didn't she just do it herself 1000 years ago!! Or better yet, why not have them do it the first time he released himself! I'm starting to think she just does the whole trapping thing and has others do the hard work, like reforming and bringing her sister back. She also seems to not trust him all the way anyways due to her leaving the elements and giving him a look, so...technically she risked them just to do something even she wasn't sure could be done. As for the lesson, well it's kind of hit and miss in my opinion. It kind of states that with a friend, even mean people can be good...which isn't always the case. And I know this is a kids show and it doesn't really apply to grown up logic all the time, but if befriending someone is key to changing their personality, why again didn't they do that with Discord the first time, or better yet, with Gilda who if I am correct did what she did because Pinkie was being a nuisance. Speaking of Pinkie she wasn't as annoying in this episode so that's a plus, but RD was a complete jerk for most of it, so that's kind of a down on my liking of RD. I don't know what to rate this. It's the first time I can't really put judgement on an episode. So for now, I'll leave it as ???/10. But I will say, at it's highest I would give it would be a 8.5 with the lowest of a 6.5. But again, I'm not sure. I'll have to see the direction they take him. But it was definately, like most episodes this season, a "fanfic episode" which can be either good or bad depending how it's handled. Oh well, the haitus is over, people can stop moaning about no ponies, and time to get on with the final 3 episodes of the season. Next will be another Spike episode, and by the small teaser I've seen, he's gonna get bank when it comes to gems. Also hope to see Peewee again. Until then, stay beautiful, keep cool, and stop acting like it's the end of the world when ponies don't get new episodes! It's not! C: